The present invention relates primarily to devices for separating liquids of different densities and also for removing particulates from these liquids.
In the past such liquid separators used filters, chemical solvents, other substances, and high pressure air or other gasses to separate liquids in any given fluid. These methods were expensive, time consuming and often not fully effective. The use of filters provided adequate separation, but was very slow because the filters imposed barriers to the flow of water. Chemical solvents or substances were expensive because of their cost and added to the contamination of the fluids.